Reaching Perfection
by KagomesInnerBeast
Summary: Kagome, a hard working, devoted girl follows the steps of sensational new popstar, Inu Takahashi. When she discovers that he is not what he seems, what's a scorned girl to do?


Reaching Perfection

Chapter 1: Doll house

-May 11th, 2010.

Kagome Higurashi is 16, a plain, ordinary girl in the eyes of the world. She's often quiet, but cheerful. She lives in an expensive apartment which she pays on her own with two jobs; one of them was working in the Tatsumaya diner as a waitress, then a nightshift as well in Daruma-yo as a waitress.

"Did you hear? Inu Takahashi's CD came out!" whispered a girl from a group in front of Kagome.

"Oh, I thought you liked Sesshomaru Takahashi, you know, the actor?" Another girl from the group spoke up.

"Well yes, but still, I'd rather go with Inu Takahashi…He just has this…bad boy look that just makes me go wild!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." All the girls from the group giggled.

"Oh, I know! I bought his CD already, he's so handsome. Actually, I bought two, for an additional poster of Inu Takahashi" said another girl, proudly demonstrating a large poster of the pop star Inu Takahashi, portraying part of his chest with tight pants and a handsome smile.

"Whaaaat? But, but I was one of the first ones to get an Inu Takahashi CD and I didn't get any poster! How can this be?" Kagome suddenly interrupted the group and immediately felt as if she were dying.

"Maybe they forgot to give you one…? If you bring the receipt they can give you a poster…" another girl from the group added.

"_Really!_ Thanks _so_ much!" Kagome ran as fast as she could, creating a dust of clouds behind her.

"I always thought she was so quiet…I never thought she would be obsessed with Inu…" The first girl said, obviously mocking her.

"I guess she's just weird."

The general store which held the posters were shocked at the young girl who suddenly stopped as if a demon possessing her, asking for one of the posters. They rapidly gave her one, and hid quickly in the counters.

Kagome's whole demeanor changed and it appeared as if she would've won a million yen. '_An Inuyasha poster…I can't believe it! This is so lucky! Inuyasha…'_

"Thanks! Hopefully I'll make it in time to Daruma-yo…" She looked at the clock. '6:00 pm.'

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO, I'm going to be _late!_" She ran off with her bicycle appearing as if it were a motorcycle. She left the shop also in dust.

The girl who was cleaning fainted after Kagome went running by her with her bicycle.

"Mah...I'm…here…" Kagome fell in front of the shop, where the two couple who owned Daruma-yo where cleaning up.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" The owner quickly helped her up, and looked at the time '6:30 pm'

"Oh…yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry; I'll try not to get late again! I'm really, really sorry!" Kagome quickly bowed in front of them asking for their forgiveness.

"Now, now, calm down dearest. You just came from Tatsumaya right? That's a one hour ride in a car!"

"Oh, I went with my bicycle."

'_This girl…_' thought the owner of Daruma-yo, and smiled. "Well, I think you should relax for today, you look too tired." Kagome thought to protest but the owner quickly shut her up. "Besides…you were always different from other girls your age. Go home and rest." The owner said to her, and stood up next to her husband.

"Oh, alright." Kagome grabbed her bicycle and walked to her apartment.

When she reached it, she saw the lights on her apartment window on. '_Inuyasha…he's here, he came back!' _ Excited, she quickly entered the huge apartment and pressed the 'up' button on the elevator. Moments passed, and nothing.

"Ughh…Come on, come on! Don't you get that Inuyasha's here?" she quickly pressed the button again, but got so annoyed after 5 seconds of waiting and decided to climb the 8 floored apartment stairs on her own.

"I'm…so...out of _breath_…" She panted out, outside of the door leading to her apartment. '_Inuyasha…'_ She quickly opened up the door once she got her strength back, and looked around. She left her backpack in her room and quickly looked for her old childhood friend, and crush. While she looked for him, she thought about how much he's changed since he started being a star. '_Inuyasha's rarely home…if ever. I know he must be busy…but one would think he'd show up often, if just to talk to me. Wait! What am I thinking! I'm supposed to help Inuyasha and cheer him on! I just know he's going to be a great pop star, and that he'll come out as number one! I believe in him, after all, I'm his number one fan.'_ She found him staring at the television.

"Inuyasha!" She ran up to him and he looked back at her with an irritated look in his face. '_Uh oh.'_

"Keh, what the hell do you want Kagome?" He crossed his arms at her and kept glaring.

"Um...nothing I was just surprised to see you home, I can't believe you're actually here." She responded and sat near him, with a sincere and beautiful smile on her face.

He didn't pay attention to her and just turned back and kept seeing the T.V. After a while he talked back to her, "I can't be home every time you know, I'm very busy with work. Such an important person like me can't have himself worrying about coming home all the time, you know?" He came out as conceited, but Kagome didn't notice. She kept smiling and nodding at everything he said, like a love-sick puppy.

'_He must've been through a rough day today at work. Hm…I know exactly what'll cheer him up!' _"Oh, I'll be right back!" And she ran into the kitchen and looked in her fridge. '_Where is it…? Here it is, ramen, Inuyasha's favorite food. Let me just microwave it…'_

"Inuyasha, guess what I have for you!" Kagome came back with the cup of ramen in her hands while it appeared as angels surrounded her while she sighed happily as she gave him the cup.

"Oh, ramen! You always know just what I want, Kagome. I can't go out to the market and buy myself some ordinary food like ramen, and I can't exactly send someone to go buy some for me because that would be so uncool." Inuyasha kept bragging while Kagome dreamily nodded at everything he was saying, when suddenly the T.V was heard announcing an interview of Sesshomaru Takahashi, the most sought out, handsome man in Japan.

"**Tell us, Takahashi-san, why do you like being an actor?"**

"**Hn. Acting requires perfection; and I aim for perfection. It is only natural I enjoy it."**

"**Such inspiring words…Now could you tell us, Takahashi-san, how it feels to be named the most sought-out, best talented man in Japan?" **

"**It is just a title. What is important is that I own up to it."**

"**As usual, Takahashi-san, you're just something over amazing! Well, that's the end of the interview, please stay tuned for…"**

Click. Inuyasha Takahashi's entire mood turned into pure hate. He glared at her with such evil eyes that, if looks could kill, Kagome would've been dead and buried ten times under the ground.

"Y-you shouldn't worry about him, Inu! He doesn't hold even a candle over you! He's just been in the business longer than you have, and you're _much_ hotter than he is!" Kagome, determined kept giving him praises, until he stood up and left the apartment.

It was already around 12 am by the time he left, so she just decided to put up her poster in her room, take a bath and go to sleep. '_Tomorrow's going to be a new day. Inuyasha…I'll always be your number one fan, and that Takahashi, your brother, doesn't even hold a candle next to _you_ in my eyes!'_

With that, she closed her eyes and smiled.

-May 12th 2010.

She awoke to her alarm clock, and decided on doing everything she needed to do today. During the evening, she decided to call him. When he didn't answer, she just left him a message saying how grateful she was to him, that he could count on her for anything and while everyone might cheer for his brother, she'll always be there for him. She hoped her message reached him, since it came from her heart. She left everything behind to be with him, and for now she doesn't regret a thing.

While at work she looked at the television mentioning that Inu Takahashi would be in his trailer for autographs and such for the fans and she made up her mind and decided to go. Luckily for her, Inuyasha had ordered from the restaurant she worked at during the night, and fought against his fans to deliver his meal.

'_Inuyasha, I can't believe I get to see you two days in a row! I'm so excited to see how you work.' _She was so distracted with her thoughts that she didn't notice the guard she bumped into. She looked up and noticed that he wouldn't move out of her way, so she said her reasons for coming over. "Um…I have food for Inu Takahashi."

"Hmph. Get it over with." The guard looked at her with a suspicious eye, as if he were judging whether she was faking him or not.

"Right..." She quickly went into the hall and when he finally was about to open the door to his room, she stopped as I heard his voice.

"Damn I'm hungry! Why hasn't the delivery girl come here already?" Inuyasha got up from where he was sitting in and crossed his arms in front of him in a childish way. _'Oh Inu…you were always so impatient!'_ Kagome again went to open his door when he heard a woman speak. '_Who is she…?' _

"Inu, calm yourself. I'm sure we can go for about 10 minutes and get something to eat, yes?" Her voice was calm and poised, as if coming from an aristocrat.

"Keh, I'm sure you can calm me down with your _dessert_…" Kagome took a peak into the room and saw him leering at her like some perverted old man. '_What the…Inu…?'_ Kagome was puzzled, just who was she?

"Now, Inu, don't be like that. What about that girl that lives with you, shouldn't she be the one receiving this kind of…_attention_?" The woman chuckled at the end and kept staring at Inuyasha, while he simply licked his lips and ogled her.

"What, Kagome? She's just a plain, flat-chested nobody who acts like my slave. I mean seriously, ever since we were kids, she's always given me everything! She's so in love with me, I don't even think she realizes that in my head, she's nothing; especially compared to you, Kikyo." He went in for a kiss, and while the woman seemed to reject it, Kagome still opened the door open.

"_I-nu-ya-shaa…"_

**A/N: Alright, so this story is based off Skip Beat! I'm completely in love with that anime; I'd recommend anyone to watch it. I noticed there's another story that might resemble mine, so for those that are curious, I had already had half of this written before I noticed it out. I went and read it, I can't remember the name though, but it's a good fic. If anyone finds it, I really recommend you reading it.**


End file.
